


Inside the mind of a closeted teenager

by Saphics_For_The_Guillotine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Closeted Adrien Agreste, Closeted Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Coming of Age, F/F, Female Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Adrien Agreste, Lesbian Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Mentioned Chloé Bourgeois, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, well more like sharing a sofa but you get the idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphics_For_The_Guillotine/pseuds/Saphics_For_The_Guillotine
Summary: "Oh, hey whatcha reading?" Adrien asked. Marinette, do not- I repeat- do not say anything weird, and or gay."Your legs."...Yup"I mean scarves! I was looking at scarves in your daddy's scarf book!- uh thingy-""Oh, you're reading one of my dad's magazines?" The patience that this girl had for her bullshit was legendary."Uhm, yeah, the fall collection, I'm a big fan of his work," okay, that sounded normal."Really? That's amazing, I'm sure he'd love to meet you-" Alya cut her off before she could finish her sentence."Um, it's been great witnessing this weird-ass conversation, but Marinette and I have to get to my place."______________________________________________________________________________Or: It's basically just Miraculous Ladybug but with lesbians.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Inside the mind of a closeted teenager

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing for this fandom, and my second time writing a fic ever, so I'm sorry if it's pretty rough, but I hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I went back and edited this chapter because I for some reason took a creative liberty and decided to spell her name Adrien, but it was confusing so now it's Adrienne.

"Girl, why do you read all those fashion magazines? doesn't it kill you to see all those perfect models with their perfect bodies?" 

Friday after school, Marinette and Alya sat together on the steps outside of their school. This was "Designated rap sesh time" as Alya insisted it be called. This is when the two girls would catch up and exchange gossip, and had been since the first week of school. However, Marinette's eyes were glued to the November issue of Gabriel Agreste's fashion magazine.

Marinette bounced her leg as she kept her eyes on her magazine. "Ya, yup I hate it, it's awful," her eyes stayed glued to the page. 

"Then why do you torture yourself? I mean, I've been to your house, these magazines cover every inch of your room." 

Marinette blushed, as this was true. 

"Well Alya, I wanna be a designer, I read these for inspiration, for the research," for the legs.

"Yeah well, just try not to develop a complex, alright?. I swear the whole fashion industry thrives on bulimia, right?" She was sure that Alya's tangent was plenty insightful, but she wouldn't know, considering she was completely absorbed in the Gabriel Agreste autumn spread. Adrienne looked good in these, really good. 

"Marinette? MARINETTE!?" 

Marinette shrieked and dropped her precious beautiful magazine on the dirty dirty sidewalk. Marinette frowned.

"Jesus Alya, don't scare me like that, you made me drop Adrienne- I mean girlfriend- I mean magazine!" She sputtered. Her face was red as she quickly snatched up her magazine, holding it close to her chest as she glared at Alya. 

"Woah, sorry I was just trying to get your attention," Alya apologized. " and what was that about Adrienne? Please don't tell me you're falling for the resident rich girl's perfect model, shtick. she's friends with Chloe." Alya said the cursed name in disgust.

"What? No! I don't care about legs! Haha- I mean Adrienne! I'm just a big fan of Gabriel Agreste! Haha, yup, That's all!" She then proceeded to do the 'Awkward Marinette finger guns' as Nino liked to call that move. 

"...Ahh okay girl, you're usually not this nervous, is everything all right? Did I do something?" Alya asked sympathetically. 

Marinette sighed. "No, Alya you didn't do anything, I've just had one too many espressos today," Marinette rubbed her temples, she could feel a stress headache creeping up on her. She felt super guilty that she made Alya think she was angry with her. Jeez, she was totally letting her friends down, wasn't she? 

"Hey it's alright Marinette just worried about you, that much coffee can't be good for you." 

"Haha, yeah tell that to my UTI" 

Alya laughed "Seriously?" 

"Oh yes, it stings so so bad when I pee, I have to crush up this weird medication and put it in my yogurt because I can't swallow pills," They were both laughing so hard at that point they didn't notice Adrienne. 

"Oh, are you alright? I can get you cranberry juice from the vending machine if you like?" 

Marinette was very much startled, and very very embarrassed, she assumed her face must be beet red right now. 

She turned around to meet Adrienne's beautiful green eyes. That smile almost made her forget that she accidentally told Adrienne Agreste that it stings when she pees, Adrienne Agreste who could probably swallow pills like a normal person and has never had a UTI in her life. 

"Ah no! I have some already, see? Proof." Marinette showed her the proof, the bottle of half-empty cranberry juice she got from the vending machine that morning. 

Adrienne smiled and rubbed the back of her neck as she did. Dreamy. 

"Oh good, I hope you feel better soon, I hear those things hurt," Aha see, never had a UTI!

"It sure does!" Awkward Marinette finger guns again. 

Adrienne chuckled at her, she glanced down towards the magazine on Marinette's lap. 

"Oh, hey whatcha reading?" Adrienne asked. Marinette, do not- I repeat- do not say anything weird, and or gay. 

"Your legs."...Yup 

"I mean scarves! I was looking at scarves in your daddy's scarf book!- uh thingy-" 

"Oh, you're reading one of my dad's magazines?" The patience that this girl had for her bullshit was legendary. 

"Uhm, yeah, the fall collection, I'm a big fan of his work," okay, that sounded normal. 

"Really? That's amazing, I'm sure he'd love to meet you-" Alya cut her off before she could finish her sentence. 

"Um, it's been great witnessing this weird-ass conversation, but Marinette and I have to get to my place." 

"Oh, totally! Uhm sorry for keeping you guys, it was nice talking to you Marinette." Marinette watched Adrienne wave goodbye and get into her car. 

"Alya, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Marinette glared at Alya with no real venom. 

Alya sighed. "Sorry, I know your a fan of hers or something, but we really do have to get going, Nino is waiting for us." 

Nino was indeed waiting for them. They were going to meet up at the park and then head back to Alya's for a sleepover. Alya's family was out of town, so they were planning on spending the weekend together, hopefully getting some homework done too. 

"Oh yeah, let's go," Marinette grabbed her bag and got up to meet Alya. 

"Oh, and he's bringing some new friend of his, might be a cute boy for you~" Alya teased. 

Marinette rolled her eyes at that."Haha, shut up," 

__________________________________

Nino’s friend was indeed very cute. Marinette was surprised to find that this mystery friend was in fact, Adrienne. 

"Oh hey Adrienne, so you're the mystery friend, huh?" Marinette strolled up to where Nino and Adrienne were sitting on a nearby bench. 

"And you two are the mystery girls I guess?" Adrienne beamed, and Marinette could feel her heartthrob. 

She could do this. Don't focus on fucking up and embarrassing yourself, just focus on the fact that you get to spend the weekend with Adrienne Agreste. Awesome!

"Indeed " Marinette chuckled. 

Adrienne had apparently changed her clothes between now and fifteen minutes ago. She was now wearing black ripped jeans, orange sneakers and a Denim jacket, under the Denim jacket, she was wearing a white…. Oh my God... she was wearing Marinette's Hoodie! This was the best day of her life! Marinette gave her the hoodie™ because it was raining out and she said she could keep it and now Adrienne was wearing her Hoodie! She very nearly fainted, this was not good for her heart. 

Marinette was blushing so hard she was sure she wouldn't make it. "So I guess we should get going, no?" Alya called from where she was talking to Nino a few meters from the park bench. 

"Oh sure, let's get going" Adrienne responded, rushing over to Nino and Alya. She took her place beside Nino and Adrienne threw her arm over the boy's shoulder playfully. Marinette suddenly felt her heart twinge. Were Adrienne and Nino...dating? No, that was ridiculous. She tried to brush away the thought but it kept coming back to her. 

__________________________________

The moment they reached Alya's apartment, her best friend pulled her into her bedroom. Marinette squealed in surprise but ultimately did not put up a fight. "You guys wait right here, we'll be back in a minute," Alya told the two confused teens as she rushed into the bedroom and closed the door shut. 

"Girl, what the hell?" Marinette whisper shouted at her friend. 

"Shh, keep it down girl, they'll hear you" 

"You 'shhh' I am keeping it down." 

"Okay okay, we’re both keeping it down," said Alya.

"Yes, agreed," said Marinette 

"Did you know she and Nino were friends?" Alya asked. 

"No, did you?" Marinette asked. 

"Nope, I definitely didn't expect him to bring a girl along, much less Adrienne Agreste." 

Marinette decided Alya's insight might be useful. "You don't think there..." 

"There what?" Asked Alya. 

"You know... dating?" There was a pause. 

"Wait. Seriously?" 

"I don't know, I'm asking you" Marinette whisper-shouted. 

Alya sighed "Okay, okay, let's just ask them, you know, casually or whatever." 

"Good plan Alya, just be straight-forward and potentially create a very awkward and definitely heterosexist social situation." 

"What does heterosexist mean?" 

Marinette facepalmed. 

"Okay, we gotta get out of here before they start to get suspicious." 

Yeah, agreed, this is weird." Alya responded. 

__________________________________

Adrienne had not had many friends at this point in her life, she had Natalie, her father and Chloe. Other than that, she was on her own.

Adrienne would like to say that she was used to seclusion, that she had adapted to it, but she hadn't. Every day she spent locked away in her house felt like torture. 

When she lost her mom, she lost her only confidant, her only real human connection, which was why her heart felt so full when Nino had reached out to her. Her new friend. 

Nino was obviously super cool, he listened to music, he wore cool clothes and he was friends with Marinette, who Adrienne thought was very cool. 

It took a lot of work to convince her dad to let her sleepover at a friend's place, she had promised to be on call for sporadic nighttime photoshoots in exchange for this freedom. 

Nino hadn't told her who's house they were going to, just that they were his friends and that she would like them, she was not expecting the friends to be Alya and Marinette. 

Adrienne liked Alya, she was quick-witted and enthusiastic, and Nino had a crush on her so she had to be great. She was also Marinette’s best friend, which was even further proof of her greatness. 

Marinette was Adrienne's first friend at public school. They didn't get off to a good start unfortunately, her friendship with Chloe earned her a predetermined identity as a spoiled rich girl, but Marinette gave her a chance anyway. She seemed to be uncomfortable with her presence whenever they talked, but maybe these things take time? Either way, she hoped she got to spend more time with the girl, she was smart, friendly, and an amazing designer. 

In all honesty, Adrienne could use all the friends she could get, which is why she was so excited to spend the weekend with her classmates. 

Once they got to Alya's house, Adrienne almost gasped. The apartment was different from her house, different from Chloe's house. The apartment was colourful, beautiful, warm, there was artwork hung on the walls and plants all around the living room. Adrienne's heart twinged as she took in the picture of a home that she never had. 

When she snapped out of it, she realized that she and Nino were standing in the hallway alone. 

"Huh? Where did they go?" Adrienne asked looking around. 

"Alya just dragged your girlfriend into her room for a rap sesh, dude," Nino smirked at her and kicked off his shoes. 

"Huh? She's not my girlfriend, Marinette and I are friends." She responded. She blushed a little bit thinking about what Nino was suggesting. Although Marinette was amazing, Adrienne loved Ladybug. 

"Oh, my bad, I thought you were in love with her," Nino responded, nonchalantly, as he walked into the living room, leaving Adrienne sputtering in the hallway. 

"Shut up," she giggled and took a seat next to him on the sofa. 

"And you're the one with a big old crush on Alya you hypocrite," Adrienne smirked at him. 

"Yes I do," he responded proudly." But I own it, unlike you," he taunted. 

"Well, then why don't you tell her? If you own it, I mean." Adrienne had the smuggest look on her face. 

"Because I'm a coward." He deadpanned. 

They both laughed until they heard Alya emerge from her room with Marinette. Marinette sent her a soft smile and Nino smirked. Adrienne promptly kicked him in the shin. The blue-haired girl had a unique sense of style that Adrienne really loved; she was wearing a red hoodie and sneakers along with black stockings under black shorts. Under the rose-red zip-up hoodie, the girl was wearing a Jagged Stone T-shirt.

"We're back, we were just retrieving something from my room," Alya announced mischievously, in a way that made Adrienne slightly nervous. Alya took a seat beside Nino. 

"Yup, that’s all we were doing, it was a two-man job!" Marinette said awkwardly and took her seat beside Adrienne. 

This was kind of weird. "Ahh, what did you get?" Adrienne asked, she was genuinely curious now as the girls were being Hella cryptic. 

Alya smiled at her and picked up the bag that she had carried in with her. She pulled out a bottle of clear liquid- oh no. That was alcohol, she wasn't allowed alcohol! What was happening! This was against the law, she had seen stuff like this happen in movies but in real life? 

Nino shot her a sympathetic look. "Adrienne it's fine, you don't have to have any of you don't want to." 

...Did she want to? 

"...is it fun?" She asked hesitantly. 

Alya chuckled. "Yeah, it’s fun." 

You know what? She deserved some fun, it wasn't like her dumb dad was gonna find out anyway, and she really wanted these people to like her. 

Adrienne nodded her head. "Okay then, I'm in." 

Alya giggled again. "It's vodka girl, not ecstasy." 

Adrienne blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. " oh, yeah, sorry. I've just never had alcohol before." She responded sheepishly. Darn, she really wanted Alya to like her. 

Alya smiled sympathetically. " It's fine Adrienne, sorry for teasing you. But you really don't have to have any if you don't want to." Alya reassured her. She seemed to be warming up to her. 

"No, I want to, let's do this." 

"Not right now, it's like four o'clock." Nino chuckled at her. 

"Oh, yeah, totally," Adrienne responded sheepishly. 

__________________________________________ 

It was another two hours before Alya brought back the booze, before that they spent their time chatting and playing video games. Marinette and Adrienne were shockingly good at Ultimate Mecha Strike. 

Alya smiled at them playing. She felt really lucky to have a friend like Marinette. Although she was flighty at times and totally hopeless when it came to boys, she was surprisingly cool. Adrienne on the other hand... 

Alya wasn't totally convinced by this girl. Everyone seemed to be wrapped up in her famous model shtick, including Marinette apparently. Alya didn't really care that people were so obsessed with her until Marinette and Nino became those people. 

Alya was embarrassed to admit that she felt a bit threatened by this girl. The redhead had little to no friends until she transferred here this year, and there was no way that she could compete with a rich and famous model. Her fears became even stronger when Marinette suggested that Nino and Adrienne might be dating. Alya had been crushing on that boy since day one, and now he might have a girlfriend... 

She was kind of put down by these thoughts, but she thought that she, Nino and Marinette would be friends no matter what, and tonight she was supposed to have fun with her friends, and apparently, Adrienne who was in all honesty... Kind of nice so far. Blegh. 

She and her friends sat in the living room, cocktails, consisting of orange juice and vodka, in hand. Alya and Nino were sitting in the corner of the L-shaped sofa, while Marinette and Adrienne sat across from them. They were laughing at some embarrassing thing Kim had done that morning when Alya decided to bring her favourite topic up. "Hey, did you guys read the Lady blog this morning? 

Adrienne piped up enthusiastically." Oh yeah, about last night's Akuma." Alya was kind of surprised. She was flattered that Adrienne read her blog. 

Marinette interjected. " what was her name again? Something dumb like.. um. Oh yeah! The Punisher." 

Adrienne giggled. " Yeah, the loser who got fired for police brutality and just needed to commit arson about it." Marinette laughed alongside Adrienne in a way that only drunk teenage girls could laugh. 

"Huh? That wasn't on my blog?" Weird, how did Adrienne know that, Alya didn't even know that. 

Adrienne tensed." Oh, Uhm yeah I just asked around, I'm a huge fan of Ladybug." She chuckled sheepishly. 

"Hmm." That was kind of weird, but also just Alya’s style! This girl was asking around for Intel about Akuma attacks? She was starting to understand why everyone liked her so much. " I didn't know you were into Ladybug and Chat Noir," she commented, and really wanted to know how the girl would respond. But Nino responded before Adrienne had the chance. 

"Dude, everyone's into Ladybug and Chat Noir, they rule." Alya blushed. This guy was becoming more and more appealing by the minute. 

"Agreed, they totally rule," Adrienne responded with a smile. 

Alya turned her attention toward Marinette who hadn't said much in a while." What about you girl? Still not into the whole hero worship thing?" All eyes were on Marinette now. 

Adrienne was the first to react." Wait, you don't like ladybug and Cat Noir?" She asked in shock. 

Marinette sputtered" what? No- I like them- I just think it's weird that Ladybug gets all of the attention when Chat Noir is just as important." She said firmly. 

"Well, not as important" Alya responded. She agreed that Chat Noir deserved more credit, but ladybug was the superheroine of Paris, and that title belonged to her alone in Alya’s opinion. 

Adrienne responded," she's right, chat Noir is a sidekick at best." Adrienne took another sip of her drink. Wow, ruthless.

"A sidekick?! Adrienne, how could you say that?" Marinette stared at the blonde in utter shock. Marinette was starting to get worked up now and Alya wanted to see what would happen next. It wasn't like her to snap at people, especially Adrienne Agreste. 

Nino interjected next " I'm on team Marinette, Chat noir has platform combat boots and I've seen her break a guy’s kneecaps with that staff. Chat Noir totally rules." 

"Yes, thank you, Nino, Nino gets me, Nino is my best friend now." Marinette took another gulp of her drink. 

"Okay, okay, let's just all agree that both Ladybug and Cat Noir rule so that we can play truth or dare." Alya was saving this part of the night for the perfect time, everyone was having fun, they weren't too drunk to play but they were still drunk enough to have fun. 

"Alya noo." Alya yes.

"C'mon girl, it will be fun." Marinette groaned, but seemed to be done protesting. 

"Uhm I've never played that before, how does it work?" Adrienne asked nervously. 

"It's pretty simple, we each take turns asking someone in the circle truth or dare, if they choose truth, then you get to ask them a question and if they choose dare then you get to give them a dare." 

"Oh okay, thanks" Adrienne responded.

Alya watched the interaction from her spot next to Nino, sharing glances with Marinette. This game was the perfect opportunity to find out if they were dating. 

"So, I'll start. Adrienne, truth or dare." Alya couldn't help but pick on the perfect girl a bit, and besides, she did actually want to get to know her. 

Adrienne hesitated for a moment before responding. "Truth." She said confidently. 

Alya decided it was too early in the night to ask about her and Nino, so she decided on asking something she had been wondering about since she met Adrienne. 

"Why are you friends with Chloe." 

There was a long pause, and all eyes were on Adrienne. The blonde in question scrunched her face up at the question and glanced away. Alya couldn’t help but think she had mis-stepped

Adrienne sighed "Listen, I know she's the worst but she was basically my only friend growing up, and our moms knew each other. Her mom kind of abandoned her around the same time that my mom disappeared, and we kind of look out for each other." Adrienne’s response was not exactly what she was expecting. Alya felt a bit guilty now for judging the blonde for being friends with Chloe, and after that vulnerable response, Alya kind of wanted to trust her. She was wondering about what she meant when she said her mom disappeared, but knew that question wasn’t for her to ask.

Everyone was looking at Adrienne now when Alya responded. " I- wow, that's." Alya sighed. " I didn't have any friends growing up either, it sucked, but you have us now, and I have you guys." Alya smiled at the girl who beamed right back. "It’s your turn now." She reminded the model. 

"Oh, yeah right, Nino, truth or dare." 

Nino paused for a moment, considering his options. "Dare" 

"I dare you.. to show us your tattoo." Alua gasped, All of their eyebrows shot up simultaneously, except for Adrienne who was staring Nino down with the smuggest look ever. 

"You traitor!" He responded indignantly as Adrienne started laughing maniacally. 

Holy crap... "Holy crap, Nino you have a tattoo?" 

"Uuuuhh." He responded, avoiding eye contact. 

Marinette responded next. "Dude, we've known each other since kindergarten, I can't believe I didn't know about your secret tattoo," Marinette responded with a grin on her face. 

Nino groaned 

Alya turned to Adrienne. "What and where?" That was all she needed to ask. 

Adrienne shrugged. " I don't know, I just know that it exists and that I don't know what it is." 

Wow, this was getting good, the suspense was killing her. She just hoped it wasn't that bad, she wasn't gonna date a guy with a family guy tattoo. 

Nino sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll show you the tattoo, but only because I respect the rules of truth or dare to a fault" 

They all stared in anticipation as Nino rolled up his pant leg to reveal- No way! 

They all stared in amazement at what appeared to be a Ladybug tattoo. A heart with Ladybug's signature pattern of black polka dots. 

Adrienne was the first to break the silence." No way.." she gawked. 

Alya was still paralyzed in shock, and also jealousy. 

She wanted a ladybug tattoo. 

"I-what- why- I have so many questions!" 

Adrienne spoke again. " Hey, why would you get a Ladybug tattoo? I thought you were team Marinette for Chat Noir." 

Marinette in question was sitting stock still, Jaw dropped as she stared at the tattoo. 

Nino sighed once again. " It wasn't my choice, I lost a bet." 

Alya laughed. "Dude, what was the bet?" 

"If I could flip a really big pancake, I couldn't swing it." Nino laughed and rolled his pant leg back down. 

Alya couldn't help but laugh again. "I can't believe you bet a tattoo on a pancake." 

"Hah, yeah me neither." They were all drunk laughing and enjoying each other’s company before they decided to refill their drinks. They were all getting progressively drunker as the game went on. 

Nino interrupted the laughter. " okay, okay guys it’s my turn. Alya, truth or dare." 

‘Cool, he picked me’. "Truth." She decided. 

Nino smiled "okay, okay, hmm do you have a crush on anyone." Alya smirked and the other two girls chuckled. 

"Nino, that's such a cheesy question to ask" Alya teased him. 

"Hey, respect the rules" he responded. 

"Yes, I do. Now, Adrienne truth or-" 

Nino interrupted " Wait, wait, wait, who is it?" 

"That wasn't the question," Alya responded mischievously and Nino groaned. 

This was flirting, right? There was no way he was with Adrienne, but she had to be sure. 

She turned to Adrienne " Adrienne, truth or dare." 

"Truth" yes. 

"Do you have a boyfriend?" 

Adrienne choked on her drink. 

"Boyfriend? No, why do you ask." She responded, seeming confused. 

Alya and Marinette shared a glance. Thank God. 

Alya shrugged " Just wondering is all. I mean you're a famous model, you must have guys confessing to you every day." 

"Well yeah, but they’re not my type" 

"None of them?" She asked 

"None of them." 

Hmm, maybe she already had a crush on some other guy, but it was fair to say that she and Nino were just friends. 

__________________________________________ 

Nino would say he was enjoying the night. He did show his friends his embarrassing pancake bet tattoo™, but it actually seemed to win him points with Alya. And thank God Adrienne was having a good time too. He thought it would be a cool idea to bring her along. She obviously had a thing for Marinette, and the girl really needed more friends who weren't Chloe. 

They were in a deep discussion about whether or not Adrienne should get an undercut when Alya started Yawning beside him. 

Nino has to admit his teenage body was past its bedtime as well and he was about to make a move to end the night. 

Too bad Marinette beat him to it. "Haha, you ready for bed Alya?" 

Alya nodded and stood up drowsily. 

Marinette chuckled." Let's get you to bed, my friend." And then Marinette lead her away. 

When the bedroom door closed behind them Nino sighed. 

"So?" Adrienne gave him a knowing look and slid down the sofa beside him. 

"Alya like- likes you." Adrienne teased 

"What?!" 

" yeah bro, I think you should ask her out on a date, I think she'll say yes." 

"For real?" 

"Yeah man, she definitely likes you." 

"She likes you to ya know," Nino replied coyly 

"Huh?" 

He rolled his eyes "I mean as a friend, dummy" he explained. "She's really warming up to you, and Marinette too." 

Adrienne blushed and then smiled. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah dude" he responded and then yawned as his tiredness was catching up with him. 

"Well, I'm gonna go change into something I can sleep in." Nino was friends with enough girls to know that meant she needed to finally take off her bra. 

"Cool, don't fall in the toilet," he called as she wandered off to find the bathroom. 

"We'll see," she responded. 

Nino chuckled. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and decided to head towards the bedroom to see if they were coming back or what, but before he could knock on the door Marinette opened it. 

"Hi," he said to the blue-haired girl. 

"HI," She said back "trolly beds all yours." She said, gesturing to the pull-out bed next to Alya, who was fast asleep drooling on her pillow. Aww. 

"Cool." He responded and walked past her. Marinette walked out of the room with a pile of pillows and blankets. Nino collapsed on the trolly bed and was asleep within minutes. The last thing he thought about before he fell asleep was Alya's snore. 

__________________________________________ 

Marinette honestly hadn't felt so stress-free...well, she can't remember when she felt this relaxed. She was a bit tipsy now, she got to spend the night laughing and drinking with her friends, friends that included Adrienne. She got to sit next to her beautiful face and beautiful laugh all night. Every little once in a while Marinette would blush when she remembered that Adrienne was wearing her sweater. Yeah, she was never going to get over that. 

However, like all good things, the night had to come to an end eventually. After Alya started drifting off, she decided it was time to get her to bed. And if she was being honest, it was way past her bedtime too. 

So, she headed her friend into bed and then changed into her cute pj's. The fluffy pyjamas pants with cupcakes on them and a black tank top. 

So, Marinette collected the spare pillows and blankets from Alya's room and left to get set up in the living room. Marinette told Nino he could take the trolly bed, so it would just be her and Adrienne in the living roo- Oh my God! "Oh my God!" Marinette dropped the blankets on the floor, where she now stood in front of the sofa. The sofa where she and Adrienne would be sleeping, head to head on the L-shaped couch. Marinette did not think this through, her little heart wouldn't survive the night. She was gonna say something weird and scare her away and she would never talk to her again but she would keep talking to Alya and Nino and all her other friends because they didn't say weird gay things to her at sleepovers!

Marinette's mental breakdown was brought to a halt. "Oh are those for us?" 

Marinette turned around to see Adrienne walking towards her from where she was presumably in the bathroom. She looked... she was wearing plaid green pyjama pants and a white T-shirt, her hair was let loose from her ponytail and she just looked so good...so human. 

Marinette decided that she was still drunk enough to stay out of her own head for this girl. "Uhm yeah they are, we're taking the sofa, that okay?" Marinette asked as she collected the blankets and pillows from the floor and started setting them up on the sofa. 

"Yeah, Marinette, that's fine." She smiled and crashed on one section of the sofa where the blankets were already set up. Marinette blushed, because that was cute, Adrienne was cute. 

Marinette took her place on her section of the bed and let out a deep breath. 

Adrienne started giggling. Giggling. Marinette turned her head curiously to see what was going on. 

"Uhm, what's so funny?" She asked, looking at the girl's giggling face. 

"Oh, sorry nothing, I'm still kinda drunk I think, I'm just happy is all." 

"Happy?" 

"Yeah, really happy" Adrienne responded, still grinning at the ceiling. 

"What about?" She asked. 

"Um, that I'm here, that your my friend and Nino's my friend and Alya I think likes me now. " Marinette smiled at that, Adrienne was still pretty drunk. 

"Yeah, I had a great time too, I really needed this, I've been so stressed out lately." Marinette shared. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"What about?" 

Marinette took a moment to decide how she would respond to that, to decide if she should respond to that at all. She didn't want to burden this beautiful perfect girl with her problems, especially when the girl In question was so happy right now. " I- I guess everything?" She sighed. " School is hard and designing and sewing day and night. And then there's Chloe of course, a girl can only take so many jars of marinara sauce in her backpack before she loses it." She giggled sheepishly. 

"Wha- marinara sauce?" 

"Yup, all over my phone and sketchbook and notebooks, it was nasty." Marinette grimaced at the memory. Last year Marinette got more valentines day cards than her, so she dumped a jar of tomato sauce in her bag. 

"I-why?" 

"Oh, some petty bullshit." 

"No, I mean why marinara sauce? Did she just have that on hand? Like, Just in case?" Adrienne questioned. Marinette couldn't help but giggle at her questions. "I don't know man, she didn't run me through the scheme." 

Marinette looked over and Adrienne was asleep. She looked beautiful. Before she knew it, Marinette was asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at you, making it to the very end!
> 
> welp, that's the first chapter. I would really love to continue this story if anyone is interested in it, so if you have any requests or ideas for things that could happen in this story feel free to comment it down below, ill totally read and respond to all of them because I am a whore for validation.
> 
> Also, I'm open to constructive criticism.
> 
> Also, feel free to leave kudos if you liked it!
> 
> /\\_/\  
> ( o.o)  
> / > <3333333333333333 (this is me sending you all my love an good vibes)


End file.
